Il nome della rosa/Settimo giorno
SETTIMO GIORNO. Notte. Dove, a riassumere le rivelazioni prodigiose di cui qui si parla, il titolo dovrebbe essere lungo quanto il capitolo, il che Š contrario alle consuetudini. Ci trovammo sulla soglia di una stanza simile per forma alle altre tre stanze cieche eptagonali, in cui dominava un forte odore di chiuso e di libri macerati dall'umidit…. Il lume che tenevo alto illumin• dapprima la volta, poi mossi il braccio verso il basso, a destra e a sinistra, e la fiamma alit• vaghi chiarori sugli scaffali lontani, lungo le pareti. Infine vedemmo al centro un tavolo, colmo di carte, e dietro al tavolo, una figura seduta, che pareva attenderci immobile al buio, se pure era ancora viva. Prima ancora che la luce illuminasse il suo volto, Guglielmo parl•. "Felice notte, venerabile Jorge," disse. "Ci attendevi?" La lampada ora, avanzati noi di qualche passo, rischiarava il volto del vecchio, che ci guardava come se vedesse. "Sei tu, Guglielmo da Baskerville?" chiese. "Ti attendevo da oggi pomeriggio prima di vespro, quando venni a rinchiudermi qui. Sapevo che saresti arrivato." "E l'Abate?" chiese Guglielmo. "E' lui che si agita nella scala segreta?" Jorge ebbe un attimo di esitazione: "E' ancora vivo?" domand•. "Credevo che gli fosse gi… mancata l'aria." "Prima che iniziamo a parlare," disse Guglielmo, "vorrei salvarlo. Tu puoi aprire da questa parte." "No," disse Jorge con stanchezza, "non posso pi—. Il meccanismo si manovra dal basso premendo sulla lapide, e qui sopra scatta una leva che apre una porta l… in fondo, dietro a quell'armadio," e accenn• alle sue spalle. "Potresti vedere accanto all'armadio una ruota con dei contrappesi, che governa il meccanismo da quass—. Ma quando da qui ho udito la ruota girare, segno che Abbone era entrato da sotto, ho dato uno strappo alla corda che sostiene i pesi, e la corda si Š spezzata. Ora il passaggio Š chiuso, da ambo le parti, e non potresti riannodare i fili di quel congegno. L'Abate Š morto." "Perch‚ lo hai ucciso?" "Oggi quando mi ha mandato a chiamare mi ha detto che grazie a te aveva scoperto tutto. Non sapeva ancora cosa io avessi cercato di proteggere, non ha mai compreso esattamente quali fossero i tesori, e i fini della biblioteca. Mi ha chiesto di spiegargli ci• che non sapeva. Voleva che il finis Africae venisse aperto. Il gruppo degli italiani gli aveva domandato di porre fine a quello che essi chiamano il mistero alimentato da me e dai miei predecessori. Sono agitati dalla cupidigia di cose nuove..." "E tu devi avergli promesso che saresti venuto qui e avresti posto fine alla tua vita come avevi posto fine a quella degli altri, in modo che l'onore dell'abbazia fosse salvo e nessuno sapesse nulla. Poi gli hai indicato la strada per venire, pi— tardi, a controllare. Invece lo attendevi, per uccidere lui. Non pensavi che potesse entrare dallo specchio?" "No, Abbone Š piccolo di statura, non sarebbe stato capace di arrivare da solo al versetto. Gli ho indicato questo passaggio, che io solo ancora conoscevo. E' quello che ho usato io per tanti anni, perch‚ era pi— semplice, al buio. Bastava arrivare alla cappella, e poi seguire le ossa dei morti, sino alla fine del passaggio." "Cos lo hai fatto venire qui sapendo che lo avresti ucciso..." "Non potevo pi— fidarmi neppure di lui. Era spaventato. Era diventato celebre perch‚ a Fossanova era riuscito a far discendere un corpo lungo una scala a chiocciola. Ingiusta gloria. Ora Š morto perch‚ non Š pi— riuscito a far salire il suo." "Lo hai usato per quarant'anni. Quando ti sei accorto che stavi diventando cieco e non avresti potuto continuare a controllare la biblioteca, hai lavorato accortamente. Hai fatto eleggere abate un uomo di cui potevi fidarti, e hai fatto nominare bibliotecario prima Roberto da Bobbio, che potevi istruire a tuo piacimento, poi Malachia, che aveva bisogno del tuo aiuto e non faceva un passo senza consultarsi con te. Per quarant'anni sei stato il padrone di questa abbazia. E' questo che il gruppo degli italiani aveva capito, Š questo che Alinardo ripeteva, ma nessuno gli dava ascolto perch‚ lo ritenevano ormai demente, vero? Per• tu attendevi ancora me, e non avresti potuto bloccare l'ingresso dello specchio, perch‚ il meccanismo Š murato. Perch‚ mi aspettavi, come facevi a essere sicuro che sarei arrivato?" Guglielmo chiedeva, ma dal suo tono si capiva che egli indovinava gi… la risposta, e la attendeva come un premio alla propria abilit…. "Sin dal primo giorno ho capito che tu avresti capito. Dalla tua voce, dal modo in cui mi hai condotto a dibattere su ci• di cui non volevo si parlasse. Eri meglio degli altri, ci saresti giunto comunque. Sai, basta pensare e ricostruire nella propria mente i pensieri dell'altro. E poi ho sentito che facevi domande agli altri monaci, tutte giuste. Ma non facevi mai domande sulla biblioteca, come se ormai ne conoscessi ogni segreto. Una notte sono venuto a bussare alla tua cella, e tu non c'eri. Eri certamente qui. Erano scomparse due lampade dalla cucina, l'ho sentito dire da un servo. E infine, quando Severino Š venuto a parlarti di un libro, l'altro giorno nel nartece, sono stato sicuro che eri sulla mia stessa traccia." "Ma sei riuscito a sottrarmi il libro. Sei andato da Malachia, che sino ad allora non aveva capito nulla. Agitato dalla sua gelosia, lo stolto continuava a essere ossessionato dall'idea che Adelmo gli avesse rapito il suo adorato Berengario, che ormai voleva carne pi— giovane della sua. Non capiva cosa c'entrasse Venanzio con questa storia, e tu gli hai confuso ancora pi— le idee. Gli hai detto che Berengario aveva avuto un rapporto con Severino, e che per compensarlo gli aveva dato un libro del finis Africae. Non so esattamente cosa gli hai detto. Malachia Š andato da Severino, folle di gelosia, e lo ha ucciso. Poi non ha fatto in tempo a cercare il libro che tu gli avevi descritto, perch‚ Š arrivato il cellario. E' andata cos ?" Pi— o meno. "Ma tu non volevi che Malachia morisse. Lui non aveva probabilmente mai guardato i libri del finis Africae, si fidava di te, ubbidiva ai tuoi interdetti. Lui si limitava a predisporre alla sera le erbe per spaventare gli eventuali curiosi. Gliele forniva Severino. Per questo quel giorno Severino lasci• entrare Malachia nell'ospedale, era la sua visita giornaliera per prelevare le erbe fresche, che lui preparava ogni giorno, per ordine dell'Abate. Ho indovinato?" "Hai indovinato. Non volevo che Malachia morisse. Gli dissi di ritrovare il libro, in ogni modo, e di riporlo qui, senza aprirlo. Gli dissi che aveva il potere di mille scorpioni. Ma per la prima volta il dissennato volle agire di propria iniziativa. Non lo volevo morto, era un esecutore fedele. Ma non ripetermi cosa sai, lo so che sai. Non voglio nutrire il tuo orgoglio, ci pensi gi… da te stesso. Ti ho udito stamane nello scriptorium interrogare Bencio sulla "Coena Cypriani". Eri vicinissimo alla verit…. Non so come tu abbia scoperto il segreto dello specchio, ma quando ho saputo dall'Abate che tu gli avevi accennato al finis Africae ero sicuro che entro breve ci saresti giunto. Per questo ti aspettavo. E ora cosa vuoi?" "Voglio vedere," disse Guglielmo, "l'ultimo manoscritto del volume rilegato che raccoglie un testo arabo, uno siriano e una interpretazione o trascrizione della 'Coena Cypriani'. Voglio vedere quella copia in greco, fatta probabilmente da un arabo, o da uno spagnolo, che tu hai trovato quando, aiuto di Paolo da Rimini, hai ottenuto che ti mandassero nel tuo paese a raccogliere i pi— bei manoscritti delle Apocalissi di Leon e Castiglia, un bottino che ti ha reso famoso e stimato qui all'abbazia e ti ha fatto ottenere il posto di bibliotecario, mentre spettava ad Alinardo, di dieci anni pi— vecchio di te. Voglio vedere quella copia greca scritta su carta di panno, che allora era molto rara, e se ne fabbricava proprio a Silos, vicino a Burgos, tua patria. Voglio vedere il libro che tu hai sottratto laggi—, dopo averlo letto, perch‚ non volevi che altri lo leggesse, e che hai nascosto qui, proteggendolo in modo accorto, e che non hai distrutto perch‚ un uomo come te non distrugge un libro, ma soltanto lo custodisce e provvede a che nessuno lo tocchi. Voglio vedere il secondo libro della Poetica di Aristotele, quello che tutti ritenevano perduto o mai scritto, e di cui tu custodisci forse l'unica copia." "Quale magnifico bibliotecario saresti stato, Guglielmo," disse Jorge, con un tono insieme di ammirazione e rammarico. "Cos sai proprio tutto. Vieni, credo ci sia uno sgabello dalla tua parte del tavolo. Siedi, ecco il tuo premio." Guglielmo si sedette e pos• il lume, che gli avevo passato, illuminando dal basso il volto di Jorge. Il vecchio prese un volume che aveva davanti e glielo pass•. Io riconobbi la rilegatura, era quello che avevo aperto nell'ospedale, credendolo un manoscritto arabo. "Leggi, allora, sfoglia, Guglielmo," disse Jorge. "Hai vinto." Guglielmo guard• il volume, ma non lo tocc•. Trasse dal saio un paio di guanti, non i suoi con la punta delle dita scoperte, ma quelli che indossava Severino quando lo avevamo trovato morto. Apr lentamente la rilegatura consunta e fragile. Io mi avvicinai e mi chinai sopra la sua spalla. Jorge col suo udito finissimo ud il rumore che facevo. Disse: "Ci sei anche tu, ragazzo? Lo far• vedere anche a te... dopo." Guglielmo scorse rapidamente le prime pagine. "E' un manoscritto arabo sui detti di qualche stolto, secondo il catalogo," disse. "Di cosa tratta?' "Oh, sciocche leggende degli infedeli, dove si ritiene che gli stolti abbiano dei motti arguti che stupiscono anche i loro sacerdoti ed entusiasmano i loro califfi...'' "Il secondo Š un manoscritto siriaco, ma secondo il catalogo traduce un libello egiziano di alchimia. Come mai si trova raccolto qui?" "E' un'opera egiziana del terzo secolo della nostra era. Coerente con l'opera che segue, ma meno pericolosa. Nessuno porrebbe orecchio ai vaneggiamenti di un alchimista africano. Attribuisce la creazione del mondo al riso divino..." Alz• il volto e recit•, con la sua prodigiosa memoria di lettore che da ormai quarant'anni ripeteva a se stesso cose lette quando aveva ancora il bene della vista: "Appena Dio rise nacquero sette dŠi che governarono il mondo, appena scoppi• a ridere apparve la luce, alla seconda risata apparve l'acqua, e al settimo giorno che egli rideva apparve l'anima... Follie. E anche lo scritto che viene dopo, di uno degli innumerevoli stupidi che si misero a chiosare la 'Coena'... Ma non sono questi che ti interessano." Guglielmo infatti aveva fatto passare rapidamente le pagine ed era arrivato al testo greco. Vidi subito che i fogli erano di materia diversa e pi— molle, quasi strappato il primo, con una parte del margine mangiato, cosparso di macchie pallide, come di solito il tempo e l'umidit… producono su altri libri. Guglielmo lesse le prime righe, prima in greco, poi traducendo in latino e continuando poi in questa lingua, in modo che anch'io potei apprendere come iniziava il libro fatale. Nel primo libro abbiamo trattato della tragedia e di come essa suscitando piet… e paura produca la purificazione di tali sentimenti. Come avevamo promesso, trattiamo ora della commedia (nonch‚ della satira e del mimo) e di come suscitando il piacere del ridicolo essa pervenga alla purificazione di tale passione. Di quanto tale passione sia degna di considerazione abbiamo gi… detto nel libro sull'anima, in quanto solo tra tutti gli animali l'uomo Š capace di ridere. Definiremo dunque di quale tipo di azioni sia mimesi la commedia, quindi esamineremo i modi in cui la commedia suscita il riso, e questi modi sono i fatti e l'eloquio. Mostreremo come il ridicolo dei fatti nasca dalla assimilazione del migliore al peggiore e viceversa. dal sorprendere ingannando, dall'impossibile e dalla violazione delle leggi di natura, dall'irrilevante e dall'inconseguente, dall'abbassamento dei personaggi, dall'uso delle pantomime buffonesche e volgari, dalla disarmonia, dalla scelta delle cose meno degne. Mostreremo quindi come il ridicolo dell'eloquio nasca dagli equivoci tra parole simili per cose diverse e diverse per cose simili, dalla garrulit… e dalla ripetizione, dai giochi di parole, dai diminutivi. dagli errori di pronuncia e dai barbarismi... Guglielmo traduceva a fatica, cercando le parole giuste, arrestandosi a tratti. Traducendo sorrideva, come se riconoscesse cose che si attendeva di trovare. Lesse ad alta voce la prima pagina, poi smise, come se non gli interessasse sapere altro, e sfogli• in fretta le pagine seguenti: ma dopo alcuni fogli incontr• una resistenza, perch‚ presso il margine laterale superiore, e lungo il taglio, i fogli erano uniti l'uno con l'altro, come accade quando inumiditasi e deterioratasi la materia cartacea forma una sorta di glutine colloso. Jorge avvert che il fruscio dei fogli smossi era cessato, e incit• Guglielmo. "Su, leggi, sfoglia. E' tuo, te lo sei meritato " Guglielmo rise, e pareva piuttosto divertito: "Allora non Š vero che mi ritieni cos acuto, Jorge! Tu non lo vedi, ma ho i guanti. Con le dita cos impacciate non riesco a distaccare i fogli l'uno dall'altro. Dovrei procedere a mani nude, inumidirmi le dita sulla lingua, come mi Š accaduto di fare stamane leggendo nello scriptorium, cos che di colpo anche questo mistero mi fu chiaro, e dovrei seguitare a sfogliare cos , sino a che il veleno non mi sia passato in bocca in buona misura. Dico il veleno che tu un giorno, tempo fa, hai sottratto al laboratorio di Severino, forse gi… allora preoccupato perch‚ avevi udito qualcuno nello scriptorium manifestare delle curiosit…, o sul finis Africae o sul libro perduto di Aristotele, o su entrambi. Credo che tu abbia custodito l'ampolla a lungo, riservandoti di farne uso quando avessi avvertito un pericolo. E lo hai avvertito giorni fa, quando da un lato Venanzio arriv• troppo vicino al tema di questo libro, e Berengario, per leggerezza, per vanagloria, per impressionare Adelmo, si rivel• meno segreto di quello che tu speravi. Allora sei venuto e hai predisposto la tua trappola. Giusto in tempo perch‚ qualche notte dopo Venanzio penetr• qui, sottrasse il libro, lo sfogli• con ansia, con voracit… quasi fisica. Si sent male entro breve, e corse a cercare aiuto in cucina. Dove mor . Sbaglio?" "No, va avanti." "Il resto Š semplice. Berengario trova il corpo di Venanzio in cucina, teme che ne nasca una indagine, perch‚ in fondo Venanzio era di notte nell'Edificio come conseguenza della sua prima rivelazione ad Adelmo. Non sa come fare, si carica il corpo in spalla e lo butta nell'orcio del sangue, pensando che tutti si convincessero che era annegato." "E tu come sai che avvenne cos ?" "Lo sai anche tu, ho visto come hai reagito quando trovarono un panno sporco di sangue da Berengario. Col panno quello sconsiderato si era pulito le mani dopo che aveva messo Venanzio nel sangue. Ma poich‚ era scomparso, Berengario non poteva che essere scomparso col libro che ormai aveva incuriosito anche lui. E tu ti attendevi che lo ritrovassero da qualche parte, non insanguinato, bens avvelenato. Il resto Š chiaro. Severino ritrova il libro, perch‚ Berengario era andato dapprima nell'ospedale per leggerlo al riparo da occhi indiscreti. Malachia uccide Severino istigato da te, e muore quando torna qui per sapere cosa ci fosse di tanto proibito nell'oggetto che l'aveva fatto diventare assassino. Ecco che abbiamo una spiegazione per tutti i cadaveri... Che stupido..." "Chi?" "Io. A causa di una frase di Alinardo mi ero convinto che la serie dei delitti seguisse il ritmo delle sette trombe dell'Apocalisse. La grandine per Adelmo, ed era un suicidio. Il sangue per Venanzio, ed era stata una idea bizzarra di Berengario; l'acqua per Berengario stesso, ed era stato un fatto casuale; la terza parte del cielo per Severino, e Malachia aveva colpito con la sfera armillare perch‚ era l'unica cosa che si era trovato sottomano. Infine gli scorpioni per Malachia... Perch‚ gli hai detto che il libro aveva la forza di mille scorpioni?" "A causa tua. Alinardo mi aveva comunicato la sua idea, poi avevo udito da qualcuno che anche tu l'avevi trovata persuasiva... Allora mi sono convinto che un piano divino regolava queste scomparse di cui io non ero responsabile. E annunciai a Malachia che se fosse stato curioso sarebbe perito secondo lo stesso piano divino, come infatti Š avvenuto. "E' cos allora... Ho fabbricato uno schema falso per interpretare le mosse del colpevole e il colpevole vi si Š adeguato. Ed Š proprio questo schema falso che mi ha messo sulle tue tracce. Ai tempi nostri ciascuno Š ossessionato dal libro di Giovanni, ma tu mi parevi quello che maggiormente vi meditasse, e non tanto per le tue speculazioni sull'Anticristo ma perch‚ venivi dal paese che ha prodotto le Apocalissi pi— splendide. Un giorno qualcuno mi ha detto che i codici pi— belli di questo libro, in biblioteca, erano stati portati da te. Poi un giorno Alinardo vaneggi• di un suo misterioso nemico che era stato a cercare libri a Silos (mi incurios il fatto che disse che era tornato anzitempo nel regno delle tenebre: sul momento si poteva pensare che volesse dire che era morto giovane, invece alludeva alla tua cecit…). Silos Š vicino a Burgos, e stamane nel catalogo ho trovato una serie di acquisizioni che concernevano tutte le apocalissi ispaniche, nel periodo in cui tu eri succeduto o stavi per succedere a Paolo da Rimini. E in quel gruppo di acquisizioni vi era anche questo libro. Ma non potevo essere sicuro di quanto avevo ricostruito, sino a che non appresi che il libro rubato era in carta di panno. Allora mi ricordai di Silos, e fui sicuro. Naturalmente mano a mano che prendeva forma l'idea di questo libro e del suo potere venefico, si sfaldava l'idea dello schema apocalittico, eppure non riuscivo a capire come il libro e la sequenza delle trombe portassero entrambi a te, e ho capito meglio la storia del libro proprio in quanto, indirizzato dalla sequenza apocalittica, ero obbligato a pensare a te, e alle tue discussioni sul riso. Tanto che questa sera, quando allo schema apocalittico non credevo ormai pi—, insistetti per controllare le stalle, dove mi attendevo lo squillo della sesta tromba, e proprio alle stalle, per puro caso, Adso mi ha fornito la chiave per entrare nel finis Africae." "Non ti seguo," disse Jorge. "Sei orgoglioso di mostrarmi come seguendo la tua ragione sei giunto sino a me e per• mi dimostri che ci sei arrivato seguendo una ragione sbagliata. Cosa vuoi dirmi?" "Nulla, a te. Sono sconcertato, ecco tutto. Ma non importa. Sono qui." "Il Signore suonava le sette trombe. E tu, sia pure nel tuo errore, hai udito una eco confusa di quel suono." "Questo lo hai gi… detto nella predica di ieri sera. Cerchi di convincerti che tutta questa storia abbia proceduto secondo un disegno divino per celare a te stesso il fatto che sei un assassino." "Io non ho ucciso nessuno. Ciascuno Š caduto seguendo il suo destino a causa dei suoi peccati. Io sono stato solo uno strumento." "Ieri hai detto che anche Giuda fu uno strumento. Ci• non toglie che sia stato dannato." "Accetto il rischio della dannazione. Il Signore mi assolver…, perch‚ sa che ho agito per la sua gloria. Il mio dovere era proteggere la biblioteca." "Ancora pochi momenti fa eri pronto a uccidere anche me, e anche questo ragazzo..." "Sei pi— sottile, ma non migliore degli altri." "E ora che accadr…, ora che ho sventato l'insidia?" "Lo vedremo," rispose Jorge. "Non voglio necessariamente la tua morte. Forse riuscir• a convincerti. Ma dimmi prima, come hai indovinato che si trattava del secondo libro di Aristotele?" "Non mi sarebbero bastati certo i tuoi anatemi contro il riso, n‚ il poco che ho saputo sulla discussione che avesti con gli altri. Sono stato aiutato da alcuni appunti lasciati da Venanzio. Non capivo a tutta prima cosa volessero dire. Ma c'erano alcuni riferimenti a una pietra svergognata che rotola per la pianura, alle cicale che canteranno da sotto la terra, ai venerandi fichi. Avevo gi… letto qualcosa del genere: ho controllato in questi giorni. Sono esempi che Aristotele faceva gi… nel primo libro della Poetica, e nella Retorica. Poi mi sono ricordato che Isidoro da Siviglia definisce la commedia come qualcosa che racconta stupra virginum et amores meretricum... Piano piano mi si Š disegnato nella mente questo secondo libro come avrebbe dovuto essere. Te lo potrei raccontare quasi tutto, senza leggere le pagine che dovrebbero infettarmi. La commedia nasce nelle komai ovvero nei villaggi dei contadini, come celebrazione giocosa dopo un pasto o una festa. Non racconta degli uomini famosi e potenti, ma di esseri vili e ridicoli, non malvagi, e non termina con la morte dei protagonisti. Raggiunge l'effetto di ridicolo mostrando degli uomini comuni, i difetti e i vizi. Qui Aristotele vede la disposizione al riso come una forza buona, che pu• avere anche un valore conoscitivo, quando attraverso enigmi arguti e metafore inattese, pur dicendoci le cose diverse da ci• che sono, come se mentisse, di fatto ci obbliga a guardarle meglio, e ci fa dire: ecco le cose stavano proprio cos , e io non lo sapevo. La verit… raggiunta attraverso la rappresentazione degli uomini, e del mondo, peggiori di quello che sono o di quello che li crediamo, peggiori in ogni caso di come i poemi eroici, le tragedie, le vite dei santi ce li hanno mostrati. E' cos ?" "Abbastanza. L'hai ricostruito leggendo altri libri?" "Su molti dei quali stava lavorando Venanzio. Credo che Venanzio fosse da tempo alla ricerca di questo libro. Deve aver letto sul catalogo le indicazioni che ho letto anch'io ed essersi convinto che quello era il libro che lui cercava. Ma non sapeva come entrare nel finis Africae. Quando ha udito Berengario parlarne ad Adelmo, allora si Š lanciato come il cane sulla pista di una lepre." "E' stato cos , me ne resi conto subito. Capii che era arrivato il momento che avrei dovuto difendere la biblioteca coi denti..." "E hai dato l'unguento. Devi aver fatto fatica... al buio." "Ormai vedono pi— le mie mani che i tuoi occhi. A Severino avevo sottratto anche un pennello. E ho usato anch'io i guanti. E' stata una bella idea, vero? Ci hai messo molto ad arrivarci..." "S . Io pensavo a un congegno pi— complesso, a un dente avvelenato o a qualcosa di simile. Devo dire che la tua soluzione era esemplare, la vittima si avvelenava da sola, e proprio nella misura in cui voleva leggere..." Mi resi conto, con un brivido. che in quel momento quei due uomini, schierati per una lotta mortale, si ammiravano a vicenda, come se ciascuno avesse agito solo per ottenere il plauso dell'altro. La mia mente fu attraversata dal pensiero che le arti dispiegate da Berengario per sedurre Adelmo, e i gesti semplici e naturali con cui la fanciulla aveva suscitato la mia passione e il mio desiderio, erano nulla, quanto ad astuzia, e forsennata abilit… nel conquistare l'altro, di fronte alla vicenda di seduzione che si svolgeva sotto i miei occhi in quel momento, e che si era dipanata lungo sette giorni, ciascuno dei due interlocutori dando, per cos dire, misteriosi convegni all'altro, ciascuno segretamente aspirando all'approvazione dell'altro, che temeva e odiava. "Ma ora dimmi," stava dicendo Guglielmo, "perch‚? Perch‚ hai voluto proteggere questo libro pi— di tanti altri? Perch‚ nascondevi, ma non a prezzo del delitto, trattati di negromanzia, pagine in cui si bestemmiava, forse, il nome di Dio, ma per queste pagine hai dannato i tuoi fratelli e hai dannato te stesso? Ci sono tanti altri libri che parlano della commedia, tanti altri ancora che contengono l'elogio del riso. Perch‚ questo ti incuteva tanto spavento?" "Perch‚ era del Filosofo. Ogni libro di quell'uomo ha distrutto una parte della sapienza che la cristianit… aveva accumulato lungo i secoli. I padri avevano detto ci• che occorreva sapere sulla potenza del Verbo, ed Š bastato che Boezio commentasse il Filosofo perch‚ il mistero divino del Verbo si trasformasse nella parodia umana delle categorie e del sillogismo. Il libro del Genesi dice quello che bisogna sapere sulla composizione del cosmo, ed Š bastato che si riscoprissero i libri fisici del Filosofo, perch‚ l'universo fosse ripensato in termini di materia sorda e viscida, e perch‚ l'arabo AverroŠ quasi convincesse tutti della eternit… del mondo. Sapevamo tutto sui nomi divini, e il domenicano seppellito da Abbone sedotto dal Filosofo li ha rinominati seguendo i sentieri orgogliosi della ragione naturale. Cos il cosmo, che per l'Areopagita si manifestava a chi sapesse guardare in alto la cascata luminosa della causa prima esemplare, Š diventato una riserva di indizi terrestri dai quali si risale per nominare una astratta efficienza. Prima guardavamo al cielo, degnando di uno sguardo corrucciato la melma della materia, ora guardiamo alla terra, e crediamo al cielo sulla testimonianza della terra. Ogni parola del Filosofo, su cui ormai giurano anche i santi e i pontefici, ha capovolto l'immagine del mondo. Ma egli non era giunto a capovolgere l'immagine di Dio. Se questo libro diventasse... fosse diventato materia di aperta interpretazione, avremmo varcato l'ultimo limite." "Ma cosa ti ha spaventato in questo discorso sul riso? Non elimini il riso eliminando questo libro." "No, certo. Il riso Š la debolezza, la corruzione, l'insipidit… della nostra carne. E' il sollazzo per il contadino, la licenza per l'avvinazzato, anche la chiesa nella sua saggezza ha concesso il momento della festa, del carnevale, della fiera, questa polluzione diurna che scarica gli umori e trattiene da altri desideri e da altre ambizioni... Ma cos il riso rimane cosa vile, difesa per i semplici, mistero dissacrato per la plebe. Lo diceva anche l'apostolo, piuttosto di bruciare, sposatevi. Piuttosto di ribellarvi all'ordine voluto da Dio, ridete e dilettatevi delle vostre immonde parodie dell'ordine, alla fine del pasto, dopo che avete vuotato le brocche e i fiaschi. Eleggete il re degli stolti, perdetevi nella liturgia dell'asino e del maiale, giocate a rappresentare i vostri saturnali a testa in gi—... Ma qui, qui..." ora Jorge batteva il dito sul tavolo, vicino al libro che Guglielmo teneva davanti, "qui si ribalta la funzione del riso, lo si eleva ad arte, gli si aprono le porte del mondo dei dotti, se ne fa oggetto di filosofia, e di perfida teologia... Tu hai visto ieri come i semplici possono concepire, e mettere in atto, le pi— torbide eresie, disconoscendo e le leggi di Dio e le leggi della natura. Ma la chiesa pu• sopportare l'eresia dei semplici, i quali si condannano da soli, rovinati dalla loro ignoranza. La incolta dissennatezza di Dolcino e dei suoi pari non porr… mai in crisi l'ordine divino. Predicher… violenza e morir… di violenza, non lascer… traccia, si consumer… cos come si consuma il carnevale, e non importa se durante la festa si sar… prodotta in terra, e per breve tempo, l'epifania del mondo alla rovescia. Basta che il gesto non si trasformi in disegno, che questo volgare non trovi un latino che lo traduca. Il riso libera il villano dalla paura del diavolo, perch‚ nella festa degli stolti anche il diavolo appare povero e stolto, dunque controllabile. Ma questo libro potrebbe insegnare che liberarsi della paura del diavolo Š sapienza. Quando ride, mentre il vino gli gorgoglia in gola, il villano si sente padrone, perch‚ ha capovolto i rapporti di signoria: ma questo libro potrebbe insegnare ai dotti gli artifici arguti, e da quel momento illustri, con cui legittimare il capovolgimento. Allora si trasformerebbe in operazione dell'intelletto quello che nel gesto irriflesso del villano Š ancora e fortunatamente operazione del ventre Che il riso sia proprio dell'uomo Š segno del nostro limite di peccatori. Ma da questo libro quante menti corrotte come la tua trarrebbero l'estremo sillogismo, per cui il riso Š il fine dell'uomo! Il riso distoglie, per alcuni istanti, il villano dalla paura. Ma la legge si impone attraverso la paura il cui nome vero Š timor di Dio. E da questo libro potrebbe partire la scintilla luciferina che appiccherebbe al mondo intero un nuovo incendio e il riso si disegnerebbe come l'arte nuova, ignota persino a Prometeo, per annullare la paura. Al villano che ride, in quel momento, non importa di morire: ma poi, cessata la sua licenza, la liturgia gli impone di nuovo, secondo il disegno divino, la paura della morte. E da questo libro potrebbe nascere la nuova e distruttiva aspirazione a distruggere la morte attraverso l'affrancamento dalla paura. E cosa saremmo, noi creature peccatrici, senza la paura, forse il pi— provvido, e affettuoso dei doni divini? Per secoli i dottori e i padri hanno secreto profumate essenze di santo sapere per redimere, attraverso il pensiero di ci• che Š alto, la miseria e la tentazione di ci• che Š basso. E questo libro, giustificando come miracolosa medicina la commedia, e la satira e il mimo, che produrrebbero la purificazione dalle passioni attraverso la rappresentazione del difetto, del vizio, della debolezza, indurrebbe i falsi sapienti a tentar di redimere (con diabolico rovesciamento) l'alto attraverso l'accettazione del basso. Da questo libro deriverebbe il pensiero che l'uomo pu• volere sulla terra (come suggeriva il tuo Bacone a proposito della mag a naturale) l'abbondanza stessa del paese di Cuccagna. Ma Š questo che non dobbiamo e non possiamo avere. Guarda i monacelli che si svergognano nella parodia buffonesca della 'Coena Cypriani'. Quale diabolica trasfigurazione della sacra scrittura! Eppure nel farlo sanno che ci• Š male. Ma il giorno che la parola del Filosofo giustificasse i giochi marginali della immaginazione sregolata, oh allora veramente ci• che stava a margine balzerebbe nel centro, e del centro si perderebbe ogni traccia. Il popolo di Dio si trasformerebbe in una assemblea di mostri eruttati dagli abissi della terra incognita, e in quel momento la periferia della terra conosciuta diventerebbe il cuore dell'impero cristiano, gli arimaspi sul trono di Pietro, i blemmi nei monasteri, i nani dal ventre grosso e dalla testa immensa a guardia della biblioteca! I servi a dettare la legge, noi (ma anche tu, allora) a ubbidire alla vacanza di ogni legge. Disse un filosofo greco (che il tuo Aristotele qui cita, complice e immonda auctoritas) che si deve smantellare la seriet… degli avversari con il riso, e il riso avversare con la seriet…. La prudenza dei nostri padri ha fatto la sua scelta: se il riso Š il diletto della plebe, la licenza della plebe venga tenuta a freno e umiliata, e intimorita con la severit…. E la plebe non ha armi per affinare il suo riso sino a farlo diventare strumento contro la seriet… dei pastori che devono condurla alla vita eterna e sottrarla alle seduzioni del ventre, delle pudenda, del cibo, dei suoi sordidi desideri. Ma se qualcuno un giorno, agitando le parole del Filosofo, e quindi parlando da filosofo, portasse l'arte del riso a condizione di arma sottile, se alla retorica della convinzione si sostituisse la retorica dell'irrisione. se alla topica della paziente e salvifica costruzione delle immagini della redenzione si sostituisse la topica dell'impaziente decostruzione e dello stravolgimento di tutte le immagini pi— sante e venerabili oh quel giorno anche tu e tutta la tua sapienza, Guglielmo, ne sareste travolti!" "Perch‚? Mi batterei, la mia arguzia contro l'arguzia altrui. Sarebbe un mondo migliore di quello in cui il fuoco e il ferro rovente di Bernardo Gui umiliano il fuoco e il ferro rovente di Dolcino." "Saresti preso ormai tu stesso nella trama del demonio. Combatteresti dall'altra parte del campo dell'Armageddon, dove dovr… avvenire lo scontro finale. Ma per quel giorno la chiesa deve saper imporre ancora una volta la regola del conflitto. Non ci fa paura la bestemmia, perch‚ anche nella maledizione di Dio riconosciamo l'immagine stranita dell'ira di Geova che maledice gli angeli ribelli. Non ci fa paura la violenza di chi uccide i pastori in nome di qualche fantasia di rinnovamento, perch‚ Š la stessa violenza dei principi che cercarono di distruggere il popolo di Israele. Non ci fa paura il rigore del donatista, la follia suicida del circoncellione, la lussuria del bogomilo, l'orgogliosa purezza dell'albigese, il bisogno di sangue del flagellante, la vertigine del male del fratello del libero spirito: li conosciamo tutti e conosciamo la radice dei loro peccati che Š la radice stessa della nostra santit…. Non ci fanno paura e soprattutto sappiamo come distruggerli, meglio, come lasciare che si distruggano da soli portando protervamente allo zenit la volont… di morte che nasce dagli abissi stessi del loro nadir. Anzi, vorrei dire, la loro presenza ci Š preziosa, si iscrive nel disegno di Dio, perch‚ il loro peccato incita la nostra virt—, la loro bestemmia incoraggia il nostro canto di lode, la loro sregolata penitenza regola il nostro gusto del sacrificio, la loro empiet… fa risplendere la nostra piet…, cos come il principe delle tenebre Š stato necessario, con la sua ribellione e la sua disperazione, a far meglio rifulgere la gloria di Dio, principio e fine di ogni speranza. Ma se un giorno e non pi— come eccezione plebea, ma come ascesi del dotto, consegnata alla testimonianza indistruttibile della scrittura si facesse accettabile, e apparisse nobile, e liberale, e non pi— meccanica, l'arte dell'irrisione, se un giorno qualcuno potesse dire (ed essere ascoltato): io rido dell'Incarnazione... Allora non avremmo armi per arrestare quella bestemmia, perch‚ essa chiamerebbe a raccolta le forze oscure della materia corporale, quelle che si affermano nel peto e nel rutto, e il rutto e il peto si arrogherebbero il diritto che Š solo dello spirito, di spirare dove vuole!" "Licurgo aveva fatto ereggere una statua al riso." "Lo hai letto sul libello di Clorizio, che tent• di assolvere i mimi dalla accusa di empiet…, che dice come un malato fu guarito da un medico che lo aveva aiutato a ridere. Perch‚ bisognava guarirlo, se Dio aveva stabilito che la sua giornata terrena era giunta alla fine?" "Non credo lo abbia guarito dal male. Gli ha insegnato a ridere del male." "Il male non si esorcizza. Si distrugge." "Col corpo del malato." "Se Š necessario." "Tu sei il diavolo," disse allora Guglielmo. Jorge parve non capire. Se fosse stato veggente direi che avrebbe fissato il suo interlocutore con sguardo attonito. "Io?" disse. "S , ti hanno mentito. Il diavolo non Š il principe della materia, il diavolo Š l'arroganza dello spirito, la fede senza sorriso, la verit… che non viene mai presa dal dubbio. Il diavolo Š cupo perch‚ sa dove va, e andando va sempre da dove Š venuto. Tu sei il diavolo e come il diavolo vivi nelle tenebre. Se volevi convincermi, non ci sei riuscito. Io ti odio, Jorge, e se potessi ti condurrei gi—, per il pianoro, nudo con penne di volatili infilate nel buco del culo, e la faccia dipinta come un giocoliere e un buffone, perch‚ tutto il monastero ridesse di te, e non avesse pi— paura. Mi piacerebbe cospargerti di miele e poi avvoltolarti nelle piume, portarti al guinzaglio nelle fiere, per dire a tutti: costui vi annunciava la verit… e vi diceva che la verit… ha il sapore della morte, e voi non credevate alla sua parola, bens alla sua tetraggine. E ora io vi dico che, nella infinita vertigine dei possibili, Dio vi consente anche di immaginarvi un mondo in cui il presunto interprete della verit… altro non sia che un merlo goffo, che ripete parole apprese tanto tempo fa." "Tu sei peggio del diavolo, minorita," disse allora Jorge. "Sei un giullare, come il santo che vi ha partoriti. Sei come il tuo Francesco che de toto corpore fecerat linguam, che teneva sermoni dando spettacoli come i saltimbanchi, che confondeva l'avaro mettendogli in mano monete d'oro, che umiliava la devozione delle suore recitando il "Miserere" invece della predica, che mendicava in francese, e imitava con un pezzo di legno i movimenti di chi suona il violino, che si travestiva da vagabondo per confondere i frati ghiottoni, che si gettava nudo sulla neve, parlava con gli animali e le erbe, trasformava lo stesso mistero della nativit… in spettacolo da villaggio, invocava l'agnello di Bethlehem imitando il belato della pecora... Fu una buona scuola... Non era minorita quel frate Diotisalvi da Firenze?" "S ," sorrise Guglielmo. "Quello che and• al convento dei predicatori e disse che non avrebbe accettato cibo se prima non gli avessero dato un pezzo della tunica di fra Giovanni, onde conservarla come reliquia, e quando l'ebbe vi si pul il sedere e poi la gett• nel letamaio e con una pertica la rotolava nello sterco gridando: ahimŠ, aiutatemi fratelli perch‚ ho perso nella latrina le reliquie del santo!" "Ti diverte questa storia, mi pare. Forse vorrai raccontarmi anche quella dell'altro minorita, frate Paolo Millemosche, che un giorno Š caduto lungo disteso sul ghiaccio e i suoi cittadini lo dileggiavano e uno gli chiese se non avrebbe voluto aver qualcosa di meglio sotto di s‚, ed egli rispose a quello: s , tua moglie... Cos voi cercavate la verit…." "Cos Francesco insegnava alla gente a guardare le cose da un'altra parte." "Ma vi abbiamo disciplinati. Li hai visti ieri, i tuoi confratelli. Sono rientrati nelle nostre file, non parlano pi— come i semplici. I semplici non debbono parlare. Questo libro avrebbe giustificato l'idea che la lingua dei semplici sia portatrice di qualche saggezza. Questo occorreva impedire, questo io ho fatto. Tu dici che io sono il diavolo: non Š vero. Io sono stato la mano di Dio." "La mano di Dio crea, non nasconde." "Ci sono dei confini al di l… dei quali non Š permesso andare. Dio ha voluto che su certe carte fosse scritto: hic sunt leones." "Dio ha creato anche i mostri. Anche te. E di tutto vuole che si parli." Jorge allung• le mani tremule e trasse a s‚ il libro. Lo teneva aperto, ma capovolto, in modo che Guglielmo continuasse a vederlo per il verso giusto. "Allora perch‚," disse, "ha lasciato che questo testo andasse perduto lungo il corso dei secoli, e se ne salvasse solo una copia, che la copia di quella copia, finita chiss… dove, rimanesse seppellita per anni nelle mani di un infedele che non conosceva il greco, e poi giacesse abbandonata nel chiuso di una vecchia biblioteca dove io, non tu, io fui chiamato dalla provvidenza a trovarla, e a portarla con me, e a nasconderla per altri anni ancora? Io so, so come se lo vedessi scritto a lettere di diamante, coi miei occhi che vedono cose che tu non vedi, io so che questa era la volont… del Signore, interpretando la quale ho agito. Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio, e dello Spirito Santo." Notte. Dove avviene l'ecpirosi e a causa della troppa virt— prevalgono le forze dell'inferno. Il vecchio tacque. Teneva ambo le mani aperte sul libro, quasi accarezzandone le pagine, come se stesse stendendo i fogli per leggerlo meglio, o volesse proteggerlo da una presa rapace. "Tutto questo non Š servito comunque a nulla," gli disse Guglielmo. "Ora Š finita, ti ho trovato, ho trovato il libro, e gli altri sono morti invano." "Non invano," disse Jorge. "Forse in troppi. E se mai ti fosse servita una prova che questo libro Š maledetto, l'hai avuta. Ma non debbono essere morti invano. E affinch‚ non siano morti invano, un'altra morte non sar… di troppo." Disse, e incominci• con le sue mani scarnite e diafane a lacerare lentamente, a brani e a strisce, le pagine molli del manoscritto, ponendosele a brandelli in bocca, e masticando lentamente come se consumasse l'ostia e volesse farla carne della propria carne. Guglielmo lo guardava affascinato e pareva non si rendesse conto di quanto avveniva. Poi si riscosse e si protese in avanti gridando: "Cosa fai?" Jorge sorrise scoprendo le gengive esangui, mentre una bava giallastra gli colava dalle labbra pallide sulla peluria bianca e rada del mento. "Sei tu che attendevi il suono della settima tromba, non Š vero? Ascolta ora cosa dice la voce: sigilla quello che han detto i sette tuoni e non lo scrivere, prendilo e divoralo, esso amaregger… il tuo ventre ma alla tua bocca sar… dolce come il miele. Vedi? Ora sigillo ci• che non doveva essere detto, nella tomba che divento." Rise, proprio lui, Jorge. Per la prima volta lo udii ridere... Rise con la gola, senza che le labbra si atteggiassero a letizia, e quasi sembrava che piangesse: "Non te la attendevi, Guglielmo, questa conclusione, vero? Questo vecchio per grazia del Signore vince ancora, nevvero?" E siccome Guglielmo cercava di sottrargli il libro, Jorge, che avvert il gesto percependo la vibrazione dell'aria, si ritrasse stringendo il volume al petto con la sinistra, mentre con la destra continuava a stracciarne le pagine e a porsele in bocca. Stava dall'altra parte del tavolo e Guglielmo, che non arrivava a toccarlo, tent• bruscamente di aggirare l'ostacolo. Ma fece cadere il suo scranno, impigliandovi la veste, in modo che Jorge ebbe modo di percepire il trambusto. Il vecchio rise ancora, questa volta pi— forte, e con insospettata rapidit… protese la mano destra, a tentoni individuando il lume, guidato dal calore raggiunse la fiamma e vi premette sopra la mano, senza temere il dolore, e la fiamma si spense. La stanza piomb• nell'oscurit… e udimmo per l'ultima volta la risata di Jorge, che gridava: "Trovatemi ora, perch‚ ora sono io che vedo meglio!" Poi tacque e non si fece pi— udire, muovendosi con quei passi silenziosi che rendevano sempre cos inattese le sue apparizioni, e solo udivamo a tratti, in punti diversi della sala, il rumore della carta che si lacerava. "Adso!" grid• Guglielmo, "stai sulla porta, non lasciare che esca!" Ma aveva parlato troppo tardi perch‚ io, che gi… da alcuni secondi fremevo dal desiderio di lanciarmi sul vecchio, al cader della tenebra mi ero buttato in avanti cercando di aggirare il tavolo dalla parte opposta a quella in cui si era mosso il mio maestro. Troppo tardi compresi che avevo dato modo a Jorge di guadagnare la porta, perch‚ il vecchio sapeva dirigersi nel buio con straordinaria sicurezza. E infatti udimmo un rumore di carta lacerata alle nostre spalle, e abbastanza attutito, perch‚ gi… proveniva dalla stanza attigua. E al tempo stesso udimmo un altro rumore, un cigolio stentato e progressivo, un gemere di cardini. "Lo specchio!" grid• Guglielmo, "sta chiudendoci dentro!" Guidati dal rumore, entrambi ci buttammo verso l'entrata, io inciampai in uno sgabello e mi contusi una gamba, ma non ci feci caso, perch‚ in un lampo capii che se Jorge ci avesse rinchiusi non saremmo mai pi— usciti: al buio non avremmo trovato il modo di aprire, non sapendo da quella parte cosa si dovesse manovrare e come. Credo che Guglielmo si muovesse con la mia stessa disperazione perch‚ me lo sentii accanto mentre entrambi, raggiunta la soglia, ci spingevamo contro il retro dello specchio che si stava chiudendo verso di noi. Arrivammo in tempo, perch‚ la porta si arrest• e poco dopo cedette, riaprendosi. Evidentemente Jorge avvertendo che il gioco era impari, si era allontanato. Uscimmo dalla stanza maledetta, ma ormai non sapevamo dove il vecchio si fosse diretto e il buio era sempre totale. A un tratto mi sovvenni: "Maestro, ma io ho con me l'acciarino!" "E allora cosa aspetti," grid• Guglielmo, "cerca la lampada e accendila!" Io mi gettai nel buio, indietro nel finis Africae, cercando il lume a tastoni. Vi riuscii subito, per miracolo divino, mi frugai nello scapolare, trovai l'acciarino, le mani mi tremavano e fallii due o tre volte prima di accenderlo, mentre Guglielmo ansimava dalla porta: "Presto, presto!" e finalmente feci luce. "Presto," mi incit• ancora Guglielmo, "se no quello si mangia tutto l'Aristotele!" "E muore!" gridai io angosciato, raggiungendolo e mettendomi con lui alla ricerca. "Non mi importa se muore, il maledetto!" gridava Guglielmo figgendo gli occhi in giro e muovendosi in modo disordinato. "Tanto con quello che ha mangiato il suo destino Š gi… segnato. Ma io voglio il libro!" Poi si arrest•, e soggiunse con maggior calma: "Ferma. Se facciamo cos non lo troveremo mai. Zitti e fermi un istante." Ci irrigidimmo in silenzio. E nel silenzio udimmo non molto lontano il rumore di un corpo che urtava un armadio, e il fracasso di alcuni libri che cadevano. "Di l…!" gridammo insieme. Corremmo in direzione dei rumori, ma subito ci rendemmo conto che dovevamo rallentare il passo. Infatti, fuori del finis Africae, la biblioteca era attraversata quella sera da refoli d'aria che sibilavano e gemevano in proporzione al forte vento esterno. Moltiplicati col nostro impeto, essi minacciavano di spegnere il lume, cos duramente riconquistato. Non potendo noi accelerare, sarebbe stato d'uopo rallentare Jorge. Ma Guglielmo ebbe l'intuizione opposta e grid•: "Ti abbiamo preso vecchio, ora abbiamo la luce!" E fu saggia risoluzione, perch‚ la rivelazione mise probabilmente in agitazione Jorge, che dovette accelerare il passo, compromettendo l'equilibrio di quella sua magica sensibilit… di veggente delle tenebre. Infatti poco dopo udimmo un altro rumore e quando, seguendo il suono, entrammo nella sala Y di YSPANIA lo vedemmo, caduto a terra, il libro ancora tra le mani, mentre cercava di rialzarsi in mezzo ai volumi precipitati dal tavolo, che egli aveva urtato e rovesciato. Cercava di rialzarsi ma continuava a strappare le pagine, come per divorare quanto pi— in fretta potesse la sua preda. Lo raggiungemmo che si era ormai levato e, sentendo la nostra presenza, ci fronteggiava arretrando. Il suo volto, al chiarore rosso del lume, ci apparve ora orrendo: i lineamenti alterati, un sudore maligno gli striava la fronte e le gote, gli occhi di solito bianchi di morte si erano iniettati di sangue, dalla bocca gli uscivano lembi di pergamena come a una belva famelica che si fosse troppo ingozzata e non riuscisse pi— a trangugiare il suo cibo. Sfigurata dall'ansia, dall'incombere del veleno che ormai gi… gli serpeggiava abbondante nelle vene, dalla sua disperata e diabolica determinazione, quella che era stata la figura venerabile del vegliardo appariva ora disgustosa e grottesca: in altri momenti avrebbe potuto muovere al riso, ma anche noi eravamo ridotti simili ad animali, a cani che braccano la selvaggina. Avremmo potuto afferrarlo con calma, gli precipitammo invece addosso con enfasi, egli si divincol•, serr• le mani sul petto difendendo il volume, io lo tenevo con la sinistra mentre con la destra cercavo di mantenere alto il lume, ma gli sfiorai il volto con la fiamma, egli avvert il calore, emise un suono soffocato, un ruggito, quasi, lasciando cadere dalla bocca pezzi di carta, abbandon• con la destra la presa sul libro, mosse la mano verso il lume e me lo strapp• di colpo, lanciandolo in avanti... Il lume and• a cadere proprio nel mucchio di libri precipitati dal tavolo, accatastati l'uno sopra l'altro con le pagine aperte. L'olio si vers•, il fuoco si apprese subito a una pergamena fragilissima che divampo come un fascio di sterpi secchi. Tutto avvenne in pochi attimi, una vampata si lev• dai volumi, come se quelle pagine millenarie anelassero da secoli all'arsione e gioissero nel soddisfare di colpo una immemoriale sete di ecpirosi. Guglielmo si avvide di quanto stava accadendo e abbandon• la presa sul vecchio il quale, come si sent libero, si ritrasse di qualche passo esit• alquanto, certo troppo incerto se riprendere Jorge o buttarsi a spegnere il piccolo rogo. Un libro pi— vecchio degli altri arse quasi di colpo, buttando in alto una lingua di fiamma. Le sottili lame del vento, che potevano spegnere una debole fiammella, ne incoraggiavano invece una pi— forte e vivace, e anzi ne facevan scaturire facelle vaganti. "Spegni quel fuoco, presto!" grid• Guglielmo. "Qui brucia tutto!" Io mi lanciai verso il rogo, poi mi arrestai perch‚ non sapevo cosa fare. Guglielmo si mosse ancora verso di me, per venirmi in aiuto. Protendemmo le mani verso l'incendio, cercammo con gli occhi qualcosa con cui soffocarlo, io ebbi come una ispirazione, mi levai la veste sfilandola dal capo e cercai di buttarla sul focolaio. Ma le vampe erano ormai troppo alte, morsero la mia veste e se ne alimentarono. Ritrassi le mani che si erano ustionate, mi voltai verso Guglielmo e vidi, proprio alle sue spalle, Jorge che si era avvicinato di nuovo. Il calore era ormai cos forte che egli lo avvert benissimo, seppe con assoluta certezza dove stava il fuoco, e vi gett• l'Aristotele. Guglielmo ebbe un moto d'ira e diede una spinta violenta al vecchio che urt• contro un armadio picchiando la testa contro uno spigolo e cadendo a terra... Ma Guglielmo, che credo di aver udito pronunciare una orribile bestemmia, non si prese cura di lui. Torn• ai libri. Troppo tardi. L'Aristotele, ovvero quanto ne era rimasto dopo il pasto del vecchio, gi… stava bruciando. Frattanto alcune scintille erano volate verso le pareti e gi… i volumi di un altro armadio si stavano accartocciando sotto l'impeto del fuoco. Ormai non uno, ma due incendi ardevano nella stanza. Guglielmo comprese che non avremmo potuto spegnerli con le mani, e risolse di salvare i libri coi libri. Afferr• un volume che gli parve meglio rilegato degli altri, e pi— compatto, e cerc• di usarlo come un'arma per soffocare l'elemento nemico. Ma battendo la rilegatura borchiata sulla pira dei libri ardenti, non faceva altro che suscitare nuove scintille. Cerc• di disperderle coi piedi, ma ottenne l'effetto opposto, perch‚ se ne levarono volatili brandelli di pergamena quasi incenerita, che veleggiarono come pipistrelli mentre l'aria, alleata col suo aereo sodale, li inviava a incendiare la materia terrestre di altri fogli. Sventura aveva voluto che quella fosse una delle sale pi— disordinate del labirinto. Dai ripiani degli armadi pendevano manoscritti arrotolati, altri libri ormai sfasciati lasciavano fuoriuscire dalle loro coperte come da labbra beanti, lingue di vello rinsecchito dagli anni, e il tavolo doveva aver contenuto una quantit… grande di scritti che Malachia (ormai solo da giorni) aveva trascurato di riporre. Cosicch‚ la stanza, dopo il rovinio provocato da Jorge, era invasa da pergamene che altro non attendevano se non di trasformarsi in altro elemento. In breve quel luogo fu un braciere, un roveto ardente. Anche gli armadi partecipavano di quel sacrificio e incominciavano a crepitare. Mi resi conto che tutto il labirinto altro non era che una immensa pira sacrificale, preparata nell'attesa di una prima favilla... "Dell'acqua, ci vuole dell'acqua!" diceva Guglielmo, ma poi soggiungeva: "E dove si trova dell'acqua in questo inferno?' "In cucina, gi— in cucina!" gridai. Guglielmo mi guard• perplesso, il volto arrossato da quel furente chiarore. "S , ma prima che siamo scesi e risaliti... Al diavolo!" grid• poi, "in ogni caso questa stanza Š perduta, e forse anche la prossima. Scendiamo subito, io cerco dell'acqua, e tu vai a dare l'allarme, ci vuole molta gente!" Trovammo la strada verso la scala perch‚ la conflagrazione rischiarava anche le stanze successive, sia pure sempre pi— debolmente, tanto che percorremmo le ultime due stanze quasi a tentoni. Sotto, la luce della notte illuminava pallidamente lo scriptorium e di l scendemmo in refettorio. Guglielmo corse alla cucina, io alla porta del refettorio, armeggiando per aprirla dall'interno, e vi riuscii dopo non poco lavoro, perch‚ l'agitazione mi rendeva goffo e inabile. Uscii sul pianoro, corsi verso il dormitorio, poi compresi che non avrei potuto svegliare i monaci a uno a uno, ebbi una ispirazione, andai in chiesa cercando la strada per la torre campanaria. Come vi giunsi, mi afferrai a tutte le corde, suonando a martello. Tiravo con forza e la corda della campana maggiore, risalendo, mi trascinava con s‚. Le mani in biblioteca si erano ustionate sul dorso, avevo ancora le palme sane, cos che me le ustionai facendole scivolare lungo le corde, sino a che sanguinarono e dovetti mollare la presa. Ma ormai avevo fatto abbastanza rumore, mi precipitai all'esterno, in tempo per vedere i primi monaci che uscivano dal dormitorio, mentre da lontano si udivano le voci dei famigli che stavano affacciandosi alla soglia dei loro alloggiamenti. Non potei spiegarmi bene, perch‚ ero incapace di formular parole, e le prime che mi vennero alle labbra furono nella mia lingua materna. Con la mano sanguinante indicavo le finestre dell'ala meridionale dell'Edificio dalle quali traspariva attraverso l'alabastro un anormale chiarore. Mi resi conto. dall'intensit… della luce, che mentre scendevo e suonavo le campane, il fuoco si era ormai propagato ad altre stanze. Tutte le finestre dell'Africa e tutta la facciata tra questa e il torrione orientale ora rilucevano di bagliori disuguali. "Acqua, portate acqua!" gridavo. A tutta prima nessuno comprese. I monaci erano cos adusi considerare la biblioteca come un luogo sacro e inaccessibile, che non riuscivano a rendersi conto che essa fosse minacciata da un accidente volgare, come una capanna di contadini. I primi che alzarono lo sguardo alle finestre si segnarono mormorando parole di spavento. e capii che credevano a nuove apparizioni. Mi afferrai alle loro vesti, li implorai di comprendere, sino a che qualcuno tradusse i miei singulti in parole umane. Era Nicola da Morimondo, che disse: "la biblioteca brucia!" "Ecco," mormorai, lasciandomi cadere sfinito per terra. Nicola dette prova di grande energia, grid• ordini ai servi, dette consigli ai monaci che lo attorniavano, invi• qualcuno ad aprire le altre porte dell'Edificio, altri spinse a cercar secchi e recipienti di ogni genere, indirizz• i presenti verso le sorgenti e i depositi d'acqua della cinta. Comand• ai vaccari di usare i muli e gli asini per trasportare degli orci... Se a dare queste disposizioni fosse stato un uomo dotato di autorit…, sarebbe stato subito ubbidito. Ma i famigli erano usi ricevere ordini da Remigio, gli scrivani da Malachia, tutti dall'Abate. E nessuno dei tre era ahimŠ presente. I monaci cercavano con gli occhi l'Abate per cercare indicazioni e conforto, e non lo trovavano, e solo io sapevo che egli era morto, o stava morendo in quel momento, murato in un budello asfittico che ora si stava trasformando in un forno, in un toro di Falaride. Nicola spingeva i vaccari da un lato ma qualche altro monaco, animato da buone intenzioni, li spingeva dall'altro. Alcuni confratelli avevano evidentemente perduto la calma, altri erano ancora intorpiditi dal sonno. Io cercavo di spiegare, ch‚ ormai avevo ripreso l'uso della parola, ma Š necessario ricordare che ero pressoch‚ ignudo, avendo buttato la tonaca alle fiamme, e la vista del ragazzo che ero, sanguinante, annerito nel volto dalla fuliggine, indecentemente implume nel corpo, instupidito ora dal freddo, non doveva certo ispirare fiducia. Finalmente Nicola riusc a trascinare alcuni confratelli e altra gente nella cucina, che frattanto qualcuno aveva reso accessibile. Qualcun altro ebbe il buon senso di portare delle torce. Trovammo il locale in gran disordine, e compresi che Guglielmo doveva averlo messo a soqquadro per cercare acqua e recipienti adatti al trasporto. Vidi in quel mentre proprio Guglielmo che sbucava dalla porta del refettorio, il volto bruciacchiato, l'abito fumigante, in mano aveva una gran pignatta e provai piet… per lui, povera allegoria dell'impotenza. Compresi che, se pure era riuscito a trasportare al secondo piano una pentola d'acqua senza rovesciarla, e se pure lo aveva fatto pi— d'una volta, doveva aver ottenuto ben poco. Mi sovvenni della storia di sant'Agostino, quando vede un fanciullo che tenta di travasare l'acqua del mare con un cucchiaio: il fanciullo era un angelo e cos faceva per prendersi gioco del santo che pretendeva penetrare i misteri della natura divina. E come l'angelo mi parl• Guglielmo appoggiandosi esausto allo stipite della porta: "E' impossibile, non ce la faremo mai, neppure con tutti i monaci dell'abbazia. La biblioteca Š perduta." Diversamente dall'angelo, Guglielmo piangeva. Io mi strinsi a lui, mentre egli strappava da un tavolo un panno e tentava di ricoprirmi. Ci fermammo a osservare, ormai sconfitti, ci• che accadeva intorno a noi. Era un accorrere disordinato di gente, alcuni salivano a mani nude e si incrociavano per la scala a chiocciola con chi a mani nude, spinto da stolida curiosit…, era gi… salito, e ora discendeva a cercar recipienti. Altri pi— accorti cercavano subito pentole e bacili, per accorgersi che in cucina non vi era acqua bastante. All'improvviso lo stanzone fu invaso da alcuni muli che recavano degli orci, e i vaccari che li spingevano, li scaricarono e accennarono a trasportare l'acqua in alto. Ma non conoscevano la strada per salire allo scriptorium, e ci volle del tempo prima che alcuni degli scrivani li istruissero, e quando salivano si scontravano con coloro che discendevano terrorizzati. Alcuni degli orci si infransero e sparsero l'acqua per terra, altri furono passati lungo le scale a chiocciola da mani volonterose. Seguii il gruppo e mi trovai nello scriptorium: dall'accesso alla biblioteca proveniva un fumo denso, gli ultimi che avevano tentato di spingersi su per il torrione orientale gi… ritornavano tossendo con gli occhi arrossati e dichiaravano che non si poteva pi— penetrare in quell'inferno. Vidi allora Bencio. Alterato in viso, con un enorme recipiente saliva dal piano inferiore. Ud quello che dicevano i reduci e li apostrof•: "L'inferno ingoier… voi tutti, vigliacchi!" Si volt• come per cercare aiuto e mi vide: "Adso," grid•, "la biblioteca... la biblioteca..." Non attese la mia risposta. Corse ai piedi della scala e penetr• arditamente nel fumo. Fu l'ultima volta che lo vidi. Avvertii uno scricchiolio che proveniva dall'alto. Dalle volte dello scriptorium cadevano pezzi di pietra misti a calce. Una chiave di volta scolpita in forma di fiore si stacc• e quasi mi precipitava sul capo. Il pavimento del labirinto stava cedendo. Scesi di corsa al piano terreno e uscii all'aperto. Alcuni famigli volonterosi avevano portato delle scale con le quali tentavano di raggiungere le finestre dei piani alti e far passare l'acqua per quella via. Ma le scale pi— lunghe arrivavano a malapena alle finestre dello scriptorium e chi vi era salito non poteva aprirle dall'esterno. Mandarono a dire di aprirle dall'interno, ma nessuno ora ardiva pi— salire. Frattanto io guardavo le finestre del terzo piano. La biblioteca tutta doveva essere diventata ormai un solo braciere fumigante e il fuoco ora correva di stanza in stanza aprendosi rapido alle migliaia di pagine riarse. Tutte le finestre erano ormai illuminate, un fumo nero usciva dal tetto: il fuoco si era gi… comunicato alle travature di copertura. L'Edificio, che sembrava cos solido e tetragono, rivelava in quel frangente la sua debolezza, le sue crepe, i muri mangiati sin dall'interno, le pietre sgretolate che permettevano alla fiamma di raggiungere le intelaiature di legno ovunque esse fossero. D'un tratto alcune finestre si spezzarono come premute da una forza interna, le scintille uscirono all'aperto punteggiando di luci vaganti il buio della notte. Il vento, da forte era divenuto pi— leggero, e fu sventura, perch‚ forte avrebbe forse spento le scintille, leggero le trasportava eccitandole, e con loro faceva volteggiare nell'aria brandelli di pergamena, resi esili da una interna face. A quel punto si ud uno schianto: il pavimento del labirinto aveva ceduto in qualche punto precipitando le sue travi infuocate al piano inferiore, perch‚ ora vidi lingue di fiamma alzarsi dallo scriptorium, anch'esso popolato di libri e di armadi, e di carte sciolte, distese sui tavoli, pronte alla sollecitazione delle scintille. Udii delle grida di disperazione provenire da un gruppo di scrivani che si mettevano le mani nei capelli e ancora divisavano di salire eroicamente, per ricuperare le loro pergamene amatissime. Invano, ch‚ la cucina e il refettorio erano ormai un incrocio di anime perdute agitantesi in tutte le direzioni, dove ciascuno ostacolava gli altri. La gente si urtava, cadeva, chi aveva un recipiente ne rovesciava il salvifico contenuto, i muli penetrati in cucina avevano avvertito la presenza del fuoco e scalpitando si precipitavano verso le uscite urtando gli umani e i loro stessi spaventatissimi palafrenieri. Si vedeva bene che, in ogni caso, quella turba di villani e di uomini devoti e saggi, ma inabilissimi, non diretta da alcuno, stava intralciando anche quei soccorsi che pure avessero potuto sopraggiungere. Tutto il pianoro era in preda al disordine. Ma si era appena all'inizio della tragedia. Perch‚, uscendo dalle finestre e dal tetto, la nube ormai trionfante delle scintille, incoraggiata dal vento, stava ricadendo ovunque, toccando le coperture della chiesa. Non v'Š chi non sappia quante splendide cattedrali siano state vulnerabili al morso del fuoco: perch‚ la casa di Dio appare bella e ben difesa come la Gerusalemme celeste a causa della pietra di cui fa pompa, ma le mura e le volte si reggono su di una fragile, per quanto mirabile, architettura di legno, e se la chiesa di pietra ricorda le foreste pi— venerabili per le sue colonne che si diramano alte nelle volte, ardite come querce, della quercia ha sovente il corpo come ha parimenti di legno tutto il proprio arredo, gli altari, i cori, le tavole dipinte, le panche, gli scranni, i candelabri. Cos accadde per la chiesa abbaziale dal portale bellissimo che tanto mi aveva affascinato il primo giorno. Essa prese fuoco in un tempo brevissimo. I monaci e la popolazione tutta del pianoro capirono allora che era in gioco la sopravvivenza stessa dell'abbazia, e tutti si misero a correre ancora pi— bravamente e disordinatamente per far fronte al pericolo. Certo la chiesa era pi— accessibile e quindi pi— difendibile della biblioteca. La biblioteca era stata condannata dalla sua stessa impenetrabilit…, dal mistero che la proteggeva, dall'avarizia dei suoi accessi. La chiesa, aperta maternamente a tutti nell'ora della preghiera, a tutti era aperta nell'ora del soccorso. Ma non v'era pi— acqua, o almeno pochissima se ne poteva reperire depositata in quantit… sufficiente, le sorgenti ne fornivano con naturale parsimonia e con lentezza non commisurata all'urgenza della bisogna. Tutti avrebbero voluto spegnere l'incendio della chiesa, nessuno sapeva ormai come. Inoltre il fuoco si era comunicato dall'alto, dove era difficile issarsi per battere le fiamme o soffocarle con terra e stracci. E quando le fiamme arrivarono da basso, era ormai inutile buttarvi terra o sabbia, ch‚ il soffitto ormai rovinava sui soccorritori travolgendone non pochi. Cos alle grida di rimpianto per le molte ricchezze arse si stavano ora unendo le grida di dolore per i volti ustionati, le membra schiacciate, i corpi scomparsi sotto un repentino precipitar di volte. Il vento si era fatto di nuovo impetuoso e pi— impetuosamente alimentava il contagio. Subito dopo la chiesa presero fuoco gli stabbi e le stalle. Gli animali terrorizzati spezzarono i loro legami, travolsero le porte, si sparsero per il pianoro nitrendo, muggendo, belando, grugnendo orribilmente. Alcune scintille raggiunsero la criniera di molti cavalli e si vide la spianata percorsa da creature infernali, da destrieri fiammeggianti che travolgevano tutto sul loro cammino che non aveva n‚ meta n‚ requie. Vidi il vecchio Alinardo, che si aggirava smarrito senza aver compreso cosa accadesse, travolto dal magnifico Brunello, aureolato di fuoco, trasportato nella polvere e ivi abbandonato, povera cosa informe. Ma non ebbi n‚ modo n‚ tempo di soccorrerlo, n‚ di piangere la sua fine, perch‚ scene non dissimili avvenivano ormai per ogni dove. I cavalli in fiamme avevano trasportato il fuoco l… dove il vento non lo aveva ancora fatto: ora ardevano anche le officine e la casa dei novizi. Torme di persone correvano da un capo all'altro della spianata, senza meta o con mete illusorie. Vidi Nicola, il capo ferito, l'abito a brandelli, che ormai vinto, in ginocchio sul viale di accesso, malediceva la maledizione divina. Vidi Pacifico da Tivoli che, rinunciando a ogni idea di soccorso, stava cercando di afferrare al passaggio un mulo imbizzarrito, e come vi riusc mi grid• di fare anch'io la stessa cosa, e di fuggire, per sfuggire a quella bieca parvenza di Armageddon. Mi chiesi allora dove fosse Guglielmo e temetti che fosse stato travolto da un crollo. Lo trovai dopo lunga ricerca nei pressi del chiostro. Aveva in mano la sua sacca da viaggio: mentre il fuoco gi… si comunicava alla casa dei pellegrini era salito nella sua cella per salvare almeno le sue preziosissime cose. Aveva preso anche la mia sacca, in cui trovai qualcosa di cui rivestirmi. Ci soffermammo ansanti a guardare cosa avveniva d'intorno. Ormai l'abbazia era condannata. Quasi tutti i suoi edifici erano, quale pi— quale meno, raggiunti dal fuoco. Quelli ancora intatti, non lo sarebbero stati tra poco, perch‚ tutto ormai, dagli elementi naturali all'opera confusa dei soccorritori, collaborava a propagare l'incendio. Salve rimanevano le parti non edificate, l'orto, il giardino davanti al chiostro... Non si poteva fare pi— nulla per salvare le costruzioni ma bastava abbandonare l'idea di salvarle per poter osservare tutto senza pericolo, stando in zona aperta. Guardammo la chiesa che ormai ardeva lentamente, perch‚ Š proprio di queste grandi costruzioni avvampare subito nelle parti lignee e poi agonizzare per ore, talora per giorni. Diversamente fiammeggiava ancora l'Edificio. Qui il materiale combustibile era molto pi— ricco, il fuoco ormai propagatosi del tutto per lo scriptorium aveva ora invaso il piano della cucina. Quanto al terzo piano, dove un tempo e per centinaia di anni v'era stato il labirinto, era ormai praticamente distrutto. "Era la pi— grande biblioteca della cristianit…," disse Guglielmo. "Ora," aggiunse, "l'Anticristo Š veramente vicino perch‚ nessuna sapienza gli far… pi— da barriera. D'altra parte ne abbiamo visto il volto questa notte." "Il volto di chi?" domandai stordito. "Jorge, dico. In quel viso devastato dall'odio per la filosofia, ho visto per la prima volta il ritratto dell'Anticristo, che non viene dalla trib— di Giuda come vogliono i suoi annunciatori, n‚ da un paese lontano. L'Anticristo pu• nascere dalla stessa piet…, dall'eccessivo amor di Dio o della verit…, come l'eretico nasce dal santo e l'indemoniato dal veggente. Temi, Adso, i profeti e coloro disposti a morire per la verit…, ch‚ di solito fan morire moltissimi con loro, spesso prima di loro, talvolta al posto loro. Jorge ha compiuto un'opera diabolica perch‚ amava in modo cos lubrico la sua verit… da osare tutto pur di distruggere la menzogna. Jorge temeva il secondo libro di Aristotele perch‚ esso forse insegnava davvero a deformare il volto di ogni verit…, affinch‚ non diventassimo schiavi dei nostri fantasmi. Forse il compito di chi ama gli uomini Š di far ridere della verit…, 'fare ridere la verit…', perch‚ l'unica verit… Š imparare a liberarci dalla passione insana per la verit…." "Ma maestro," azzardai dolente, "voi ora parlate cos perch‚ siete ferito nel profondo dell'animo. Per• c'Š una verit…, quella che avete scoperto stasera, quella cui siete arrivato interpretando le tracce che avete letto nei giorni scorsi. Jorge ha vinto, ma voi avete vinto Jorge perch‚ avete messo a nudo la sua trama..." "Non v'era una trama," disse Guglielmo, "e io l'ho scoperta per sbaglio." L'asserto era autocontraddittorio, e non capii se veramente Guglielmo voleva che lo fosse. "Ma era vero che le orme sulla neve rinviavano a Brunello," dissi, "era vero che Adelmo si era suicidato, era vero che Venanzio non era annegato nell'orcio, era vero che il labirinto era organizzato cos come lo avete immaginato, era vero che si entrava nel finis Africae toccando la parola 'quatuor', era vero che il libro misterioso era di Aristotele... Potrei continuare a elencare tutte le cose vere che voi avete scoperto giovandovi della vostra scienza..." "Non ho mai dubitato della verit… dei segni, Adso, sono la sola cosa di cui l'uomo dispone per orientarsi nel mondo. Ci• che io non ho capito Š stata la relazione tra i segni. Sono arrivato a Jorge attraverso uno schema apocalittico che sembrava reggere tutti i delitti, eppure era casuale. Sono arrivato a Jorge cercando un autore di tutti i crimini e abbiamo scoperto che ogni crimine aveva in fondo un autore diverso, oppure nessuno. Sono arrivato a Jorge inseguendo il disegno di una mente perversa e raziocinante, e non v'era alcun disegno, ovvero Jorge stesso era stato sopraffatto dal proprio disegno iniziale e dopo era iniziata una catena di cause, e di concause, e di cause in contraddizione tra loro, che avevano proceduto per conto proprio, creando relazioni che non dipendevano da alcun disegno. Dove sta tutta la mia saggezza? Mi sono comportato da ostinato, inseguendo una parvenza di ordine, quando dovevo sapere bene che non vi Š un ordine nell'universo." "Ma immaginando degli ordini errati avete pur trovato qualcosa..." "Hai detto una cosa molto bella, Adso, ti ringrazio. L'ordine che la nostra mente immagina Š come una rete, o una scala, che si costruisce per raggiungere qualcosa. Ma dopo si deve gettare la scala, perch‚ si scopre che, se pure serviva, era priva di senso. Er muoz gelichesame die Leiter abewerfen, so Er an ir ufgestigen ist... Si dice cos ? "Suona cos nella mia lingua. Chi l'ha detto?" "Un mistico delle tue terre. Lo ha scritto da qualche parte, non ricordo dove. E non Š necessario che qualcuno un giorno ritrovi quel manoscritto. Le uniche verit… che servono sono strumenti da buttare." "Voi non potete rimproverarvi nulla, avete fatto del vostro meglio." "E' il meglio degli uomini, che Š poco. E' difficile accettare l'idea che non vi pu• essere un ordine nell'universo, perch‚ offenderebbe la libera volont… di Dio e la sua onnipotenza. Cos la libert… di Dio Š la nostra condanna, o almeno la condanna della nostra superbia." Ardii, per la prima e l'ultima volta in vita mia, una conclusione teologica: "Ma come pu• esistere un essere necessario totalmente intessuto di possibile? Che differenza c'Š allora tra Dio e il caos primigenio? Affermare l'assoluta onnipotenza di Dio e la sua assoluta disponibilit… rispetto alle sue stesse scelte, non equivale a dimostrare che Dio non esiste?" Guglielmo mi guard• senza che alcun sentimento trasparisse dai tratti del suo viso, e disse: "Come potrebbe un sapiente continuare a comunicare il suo sapere se rispondesse di s alla tua domanda?" Non capii il senso delle sue parole: "Intendete dire," chiesi, "che non ci sarebbe pi— sapere possibile e comunicabile, se mancasse il criterio stesso della verit…, oppure che non potreste pi— comunicare quello che sapete perch‚ gli altri non ve lo consentirebbero?" In quel momento una parte dei tetti del dormitorio croll• con immenso fragore soffiando verso l'alto una nuvola di scintille. Una parte delle pecore e delle capre, che erravano per la corte, ci passarono accanto lanciando atroci belati. Dei servi passarono in frotta accanto a noi, gridando, e quasi ci calpestarono. "C'Š troppa confusione qui," disse Guglielmo. "Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus." ULTIMO FOLIO. L'abbazia arse per tre giorni e per tre notti e a nulla valsero gli ultimi sforzi. Gi… nella mattinata del settimo giorno della nostra permanenza in quel luogo, quando ormai i superstiti si avvidero che nessun edificio poteva pi— essere salvato, quando delle costruzioni pi— belle diroccarono i muri esterni, e la chiesa, quasi avvolgendosi su di s‚, ingoi• la sua torre, a quel punto manc• a ciascuno la volont… di combattere contro il castigo divino. Sempre pi— stanche furono le corse ai pochi secchi d'acqua rimasti, mentre ancora ardeva quetamente la sala capitolare con la superba casa dell'Abate. Quando il fuoco raggiunse il lato estremo delle varie officine, i servi avevano ormai da tempo salvato quante pi— suppellettili potevano, e preferirono battere la collina per recuperare almeno parte degli animali, fuggiti oltre la cinta nella confusione della notte. Vidi qualcuno dei famigli avventurarsi entro quello che rimaneva della chiesa: immaginai che cercassero di penetrare nella cripta del tesoro per arraffare, prima della fuga, qualche oggetto prezioso. Non so se ci siano riusciti, se la cripta non fosse gi… sprofondata, se i gaglioffi non siano sprofondati nelle viscere della terra nel tentativo di raggiungerla. Salivano intanto uomini dal villaggio, a prestar soccorso, o a cercar anch'essi di racimolare un qualche bottino. I morti rimasero per lo pi— tra le rovine ancora roventi. Al terzo giorno, curati i feriti, seppelliti i cadaveri rimasti allo scoperto, i monaci e tutti gli altri raccolsero le loro cose e abbandonarono il pianoro ancora fumante, come un luogo maledetto. Non so dove si siano dispersi. Guglielmo e io lasciammo quei luoghi, su due cavalcature trovate smarrite nel bosco, e che ormai considerammo res nullius. Puntammo verso oriente. Giunti di nuovo a Bobbio apprendemmo cattive nuove dell'imperatore. Arrivato a Roma era stato incoronato dal popolo. Ritenuta ormai impossibile ogni composizione con Giovanni, aveva eletto un antipapa, Nicola Quinto. Marsilio era stato nominato vicario spirituale di Roma, ma per sua colpa, o per sua debolezza, avvenivano in quella citt… cose assai tristi a riferirsi. Si torturavano sacerdoti fedeli al papa che non volevano dir messa, un priore degli agostiniani era stato gettato nella fossa dei leoni in Campidoglio. Marsilio e Giovanni da Gianduno avevano dichiarato Giovanni eretico e Ludovico l'aveva fatto condannare a morte. Ma l'imperatore malgovernava, si stava inimicando i signori locali, sottraeva danaro al pubblico erario. Man mano che udivamo queste notizie, ritardavamo la nostra discesa verso Roma, e capii che Guglielmo non voleva trovarsi a essere testimone di eventi che umiliavano le sue speranze. Giunti che fummo a Pomposa, apprendemmo che Roma si era ribellata a Ludovico, il quale era risalito verso Pisa, mentre nella citt… papale rientravano trionfalmente i legati di Giovanni. Nel frattempo Michele da Cesena si era reso conto che la sua presenza ad Avignone non portava ad alcun risultato, anzi temeva per la sua vita, ed era fuggito ricongiungendosi con Ludovico a Pisa. L'imperatore aveva frattanto perso anche l'appoggio di Castruccio, signore di Lucca e Pistoia, che era morto. In breve, prevedendo gli eventi, e sapendo che il Bavaro si sarebbe portato a Monaco, invertimmo il cammino e decidemmo di precederlo col…, anche perch‚ Guglielmo avvertiva che l'Italia stava diventando insicura per lui. Nei mesi e negli anni che seguirono, Ludovico vide l'alleanza dei signori ghibellini disfarsi, l'anno dopo Nicola antipapa si sarebbe reso a Giovanni, presentandoglisi con una corda al collo. Come giungemmo a Monaco di Baviera io dovetti separarmi, tra molte lacrime, dal mio buon maestro. La sua sorte era incerta, i miei parenti preferirono che tornassi a Melk. Dalla tragica notte in cui Guglielmo mi aveva palesato il suo sconforto davanti alle rovine dell'abbazia, come per tacito accordo, non avevamo pi— parlato di quella vicenda. N‚ pi— vi accennammo nel corso del nostro doloroso commiato. Il mio maestro mi diede molti buoni consigli per i miei studi futuri, e mi regal• le lenti che gli aveva fabbricato Nicola, lui avendo ormai di nuovo le sue. Ero ancora giovane, mi disse, ma un giorno mi sarebbero tornate utili (e invero le tengo sul naso, ora che scrivo queste righe). Poi mi abbracci• forte, con la tenerezza di un padre, e mi conged•. Non lo vidi pi—. Seppi molto pi— tardi che era morto durante la grande pestilenza che infier per l'Europa verso la met… di questo secolo. Prego sempre che Dio abbia accolto la sua anima e gli abbia perdonato i molti atti d'orgoglio che la sua fierezza intellettuale gli aveva fatto commettere. Anni dopo, gi… uomo assai maturo, ebbi occasione di compiere un viaggio in Italia su mandato del mio Abate. Non resistetti alla tentazione e al ritorno feci una lunga deviazione per rivisitare quello che era rimasto dell'abbazia. I due villaggi alle falde del monte si erano spopolati, le terre intorno erano incolte. Salii sino al pianoro e uno spettacolo di desolazione e di morte si present• ai miei occhi inumiditi di pianto. Delle grandi e magnifiche costruzioni che adornavano quel luogo, erano rimaste sparse rovine, come era gi… accaduto dei monumenti degli antichi pagani nella citt… di Roma. L'edera aveva ricoperto i brandelli dei muri, le colonne, i radi architravi rimasti intatti. Erbe selvatiche invadevano il terreno per ogni dove, e non si capiva neppure dove fossero stati un tempo l'orto e il giardino. Solo il luogo del cimitero era riconoscibile, per alcune tombe che ancora affioravano dal terreno. Unico cenno di vita, alti uccelli da preda cacciavano lucertole e serpenti che, come basilischi, si acquattavano tra le pietre o guizzavano sui muri. Del portale della chiesa erano rimaste poche vestigia corrose di muffa. Il timpano sopravviveva per met… e vi scorsi ancora, dilatato dalle intemperie e languido di luridi licheni, l'occhio sinistro del Cristo in trono, e qualcosa del volto del leone. L'Edificio, tranne il muro meridionale, diroccato, sembrava ancora stare in piedi e sfidare il corso del tempo. I due torrioni esterni, che davano sullo strapiombo, parevano quasi intatti, ma dappertutto le finestre erano occhiaie vuote le cui lacrime vischiose eran rampicanti putridi. Nell'interno l'opera dell'arte, distrutta, si confondeva con quella della natura e per vasti tratti dalla cucina l'occhio correva al cielo aperto, attraverso lo squarcio dei piani superiori e del tetto, diruti abbasso come angeli caduti. Tutto ci• che non era verde di muschio era ancora nero dal fumo di tanti decenni prima. Rovistando tra le macerie trovavo a tratti brandelli di pergamena, precipitati dallo scriptorium e dalla biblioteca e sopravvissuti come tesori sepolti nella terra; e incominciai a raccoglierli, come se dovessi ricomporre i fogli di un libro. Poi mi avvidi che da uno dei torrioni saliva ancora, pericolante e quasi intatta, una scala a chiocciola allo scriptorium, e di l , inerpicandosi per un pendio di macerie, si poteva arrivare all'altezza della biblioteca: la quale era per• soltanto una sorta di galleria rasente le mura esterne, che dava in ogni punto sul vuoto. Lungo un tratto di muro trovai un armadio, ancora miracolosamente ritto lungo la parete, non so come sopravvissuto al fuoco, marcio d'acqua e di insetti. Dentro vi stava ancora qualche foglio. Altri lacerti trovai frugando le rovine da basso. Povera messe fu la mia, ma passai una intera giornata a raccoglierla, come se da quelle disiecta membra della biblioteca dovesse pervenirmi un messaggio. Alcuni brandelli di pergamena erano scoloriti, altri lasciavano intravvedere l'ombra di una immagine, a tratti il fantasma di una o pi— parole. Talora trovai fogli su cui erano leggibili intere frasi, pi— facilmente rilegature ancora intatte, difese da quelle che erano state borchie di metallo... Larve di libri, apparentemente ancora sane di fuori ma divorate all'interno: eppure qualche volta si era salvato un mezzo foglio, traspariva un incipit, un titolo... Raccolsi ogni reliquia che potei trovare, e ne empii due sacche da viaggio, abbandonando cose che mi erano utili pur di salvare quel misero tesoro. Lungo il viaggio di ritorno e poi a Melk passai molte e molte ore a tentar di decifrare quelle vestigia. Spesso riconobbi da una parola o da una immagine residua di quale opera si trattasse. Quando ritrovai nel tempo altre copie di quei libri, li studiai con amore, come se il fato mi avesse lasciato quel legato, come se l'averne individuato la copia distrutta fosse stato un segno chiaro del cielo che diceva tolle et lege. Alla fine della mia paziente ricomposizione mi si disegn• come una biblioteca minore, segno di quella maggiore scomparsa, una biblioteca fatta di brani, citazioni, periodi incompiuti, moncherini di libri. Pi— rileggo questo elenco pi— mi convinco che esso Š effetto del caso e non contiene alcun messaggio. Ma queste pagine incomplete mi hanno accompagnato per tutta la vita che da allora mi Š restata da vivere, le ho spesso consultate come un oracolo, e ho quasi l'impressione che quanto ho scritto su questi fogli, che tu ora leggerai, ignoto lettore, altro non sia che un centone, un carme a figura, un immenso acrostico che non dice e non ripete altro che ci• che quei frammenti mi hanno suggerito, n‚ so pi— se io abbia sinora parlato di essi o essi abbiano parlato per bocca mia. Ma quale delle due venture si sia data, pi— recito a me stesso la storia che ne Š sortita, meno riesco a capire se in essa vi sia una trama che vada al di l… della sequenza naturale degli eventi e dei tempi che li connettono. Ed Š cosa dura per questo vecchio monaco, alle soglie della morte, non sapere se la lettera che ha scritto contenga un qualche senso nascosto, e se pi— d'uno, e molti, o nessuno. Ma questa mia inabilit… a vedere Š forse effetto dell'ombra che la grande tenebra che si avvicina sta gettando sul mondo incanutito. Est ubi gloria nunc Babylonia? Dove sono le nevi di un tempo? La terra danza la danza di Macabr‚, mi sembra a tratti che il Danubio sia percorso da battelli carichi di folli che vanno verso un luogo oscuro. Non mi rimane che tacere. O quam salubre, quam iucundum et suave est sedere in solitudine et tacere et loqui cum Deo! Tra poco mi ricongiunger• col mio principio, e non credo pi— che sia il Dio di gloria di cui mi avevano parlato gli abati del mio ordine, o di gioia, come credevano i minoriti di allora, forse neppure di piet…. Gott ist ein lautes Nichts, ihn r hrt kein Nun noch Hier... Mi inoltrer• presto in questo deserto amplissimo, perfettamente piano e incommensurabile, in cui il cuore veramente pio soccombe beato. Sprofonder• nella tenebra divina, in un silenzio muto e in una unione ineffabile, e in questo sprofondarsi andr… perduta ogni eguaglianza e ogni disuguaglianza, e in quell'abisso il mio spirito perder… se stesso, e non conoscer… n‚ l'uguale n‚ il disuguale, n‚ altro: e saranno dimenticate tutte le differenze, sar• nel fondamento semplice, nel deserto silenzioso dove mai si vide diversit…, nell'intimo dove nessuno si trova nel proprio luogo. Cadr• nella divinit… silenziosa e disabitata dove non c'Š opera n‚ immagine. Fa freddo nello scriptorium, il pollice mi duole. Lascio questa scrittura, non so per chi, non so pi— intorno a che cosa: stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus.